Changer le chagrin en courage
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : La bataille contre Victoria et ses nouveaux-nés a entraîné la mort de deux vampires du clan Cullen. Est-ce que ceux qui restent toujours pourront trouver du réconfort à nouveau ? Un développement lent, mais l'attente sera justifiée ! Gagnante au Sparkle Award, 2eme dans la catégorie The Venom Award . Appariement Jasper et Bella UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 57 chapitres. Elle est classée T mais avec quelques légers citrons. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**POV Jasper**

J'étais assis dans la chambre près de son corps endormi. Elle gisait là, toujours en paix et, bien que je puisse m'en attribuer le mérite, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu envoyer des émotions de bien-être à la jeune fille endormie quand les miennes étaient dans une telle tourmente, mais je l'avais fait. Je devais le faire. Alice l'avait voulu ainsi.

'' - Veille sur Bella. ''

Ses mots résonnaient à mes oreilles comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

'' - Pourquoi ! '' J'avais envie de crier. '' - Pourquoi m'as-tu confié cette tâche quand la seule chose que je veux faire c'est disparaître ? Je veux cesser d'exister. Comment as-tu pu me laisser avec une telle responsabilité ? ''

Mes yeux ont erré sur elle de nouveau. Un mélange de colère et de sympathie a déferlé sur moi et, à cet instant, j'ai perdu ma concentration. Je ne pouvais plus l'empêcher de souffrir et je l'ai vu tressaillir. Un rapide mouvement, puis un violent sursaut. Je devais reprendre le contrôle. Je me suis laborieusement forcé à me calmer, mais pas suffisamment vite. Je pouvais sentir les propres émotions de Bella briser la surface. Son chagrin a commencé à imprégner la petite chambre dans laquelle nous étions et puis il y a eu un cri, mais pas simplement un cri sans paroles. C'était un nom. Son nom. Le nom de son amour mort.

Edward.

J'ai été rapide car je savais que ses yeux allaient bientôt s'ouvrir en grand après avoir appelé Edward. Aussi discrètement que pouvait le faire un vampire, je suis sorti de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle ne serait pas plus tranquille, mais bientôt son père, Charlie, serait là pour la réconforter et mes services ne seraient plus requis. C'est de cette façon que les trois nuits précédentes s'étaient déroulées. Trois nuits que j'avais passées à l'aider à dormir, même si je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma propre souffrance de s'échapper du trou dans lequel je l'avais en quelque sorte enterré depuis la mort d'Alice. Le répit de Bella avec la douleur se terminait toujours avec le même bruit strident... un hurlement pour appeler Edward. La première nuit, quand elle s'était précipitée directement dans son lit, je n'avais pas été aussi rapide que je l'aurais dû, essentiellement parce que je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi défaillant et à échouer aussi lamentablement en essayant de la calmer. J'aurais dû me douter que je serais incapable de garder mon propre chagrin sous contrôle. La bataille qui avait coûté la vie à Edward et à Alice avait eu lieu vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. À cause de mon hésitation à partir, j'ai vu Bella plisser des yeux dans l'obscurité. '' - Edward... '' Sa voix était incertaine, mais également enrouée à cause de ses sanglots.

La fenêtre était ouverte et je suis rapidement sorti par là avant que ses yeux humains ne se soient rendu compte que je n'étais pas le vampire qu'elle espérait. Après cette nuit, je me suis promis de ne jamais refaire la même erreur. C'était de la folie de présumer que je possédais la capacité de noyer ma douleur. J'étais peut-être un vampire, mais je n'étais pas plus fort qu'un être humain quand il s'agissait de souffrir pour avoir perdu un être cher.

À présent, je me tenais à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de Bella après m'être enfui avec succès de sa chambre et j'ai écouté la voix de son père, même si je m'attendais à sentir sa forte préoccupation avant d'entendre ses paroles apaisantes. '' - Bells ? '' J'ai entendu Charlie murmurer derrière sa porte.

En réponse, la jeune fille au cœur brisé a laissé échapper un sanglot qu'elle a étouffé en enterrant son visage dans un oreiller. Son père n'a pas tardé à réagir. La porte a grincé en s'ouvrant puis des bruits de pas ont suivi, ils se sont arrêtés quand le cadre de lit a fait du bruit pour protester contre une charge de poids supplémentaire. '' - Oh, Bella. C'est bien, ma chérie. Chut, cela va aller. ''

Elle a hoqueté et s'est battue pour lui répondre. '' - Non, papa. Je…j'ai eu l'impression qu'il... Edward était... Il était là. '' Sa voix s'est éteinte dans un gémissement.

De ma position à l'extérieur, la souffrance de Bella faisait pression sur moi. Cette sensation était insoutenable, non seulement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert pour Edward, mais parce que sa douleur reflétait la mienne. Une douleur lancinante a commencé au niveau de mes conduits lacrymaux. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de larmes, mais j'aurais voulu que cela soit possible. Toute libération de mes émotions torturées aurait été une bénédiction. '' - Je suis désolé, Alice. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je murmuré sous mon souffle avant de commencer à courir.

Je me suis déplacé à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne voulant rien de plus que laisser derrière moi l'angoisse que je ressentais, mais, alors que je mettais des kilomètres entre la jeune fille en deuil et moi, mon cœur mort me faisait toujours souffrir. La douleur était restée dans le même état de fièvre qu'elle l'avait été depuis qu'Alice avait été tuée. Peu importait le nombre de fois que j'avais essayé de mettre ses émotions dans le trou que j'avais spécialement creusé pour elles, elles m'environnaient toujours. J'étais en mesure de me concentrer sur ma douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'une faible douleur lancinante quand mon esprit était axé sur Bella... quand je faisais mon service, en quelque sorte. Cependant, maintenant que je courais sans rien pour empêcher mes pensées de revenir sur le sujet que je voulais éviter – le souvenir d'Alice – son corps de vampire mutilé et immobile alors que les flammes orange léchaient ses restes calcinés... je me suis rendu compte que je me dirigeais directement à cet endroit.

NON !

Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je refusais. Elle n'allait jamais ressembler à cela à nouveau dans mon esprit. J'ai fouillé sans relâche dans mes souvenirs pour trouver autre chose... Un moment où nous étions tous les deux ensemble, heureux et sans souci. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai échoué, j'étais seulement capable de me rappeler la dernière nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. Nous étions préoccupés, mais nous étions toujours amoureux et nous avions l'espoir que tout finirait bien lors de notre bataille contre Victoria et les vampires nouveaux-nés qu'elle avait créés.

Quelle erreur nous avions faite.

Contre ma volonté, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder et revenir à cette nuit...

J'étais entré dans notre chambre pour trouver mon amour qui m'attendait.

'' - Alice, sais-tu ce que cela me fait de te voir dans cette tenue ? ''

La femme à qui j'avais parlé a tournoyé joyeusement devant moi avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. '' - Oh, je le sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai décidé de la porter ? '' Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Alice a continué à tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec moi. '' - La tenue que je portais le jour de notre rencontre.'' Elle a réfléchi puis a placé ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'ai fait de même et je l'ai attirée plus près de moi. Je savais pourquoi elle portait cela. Ayant vécu avec Alice et ayant été amoureux d'elle pendant tant d'années m'avait fourni la possibilité de voir à travers tous ses stratagèmes. Elle essayait de me distraire et de sortir mon esprit de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis qu'elle m'avait parlé de sa vision. La vision qu'elle avait eue et qui lui avait montré que tous les deux, Edward et elle, étaient morts.

'' - Je suis étonné qu'elle t'aille encore. J'aurais pensé qu'après tout ce temps, tu aurais pris un peu de poids. '' J'ai giflé sa cuisse de façon espiègle et le carillon de son rire a rempli la pièce.

Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que l'amour inconditionnel qui rayonnait de la femme que je tenais dans mes bras. De l'amour avec aussi un petit mélange d'espièglerie. Je me suis penché pour embrasser ses lèvres que j'avais goûtées des milliers de fois auparavant, quand, à la vitesse de vampire, elle a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me stopper. Puis, lentement, et je pourrais ajouter, de façon séduisante, elle a enlevé son doigt de ma bouche pour le descendre vers le premier bouton de son chemisier.'' - Est-ce qu'un gentilhomme du Sud me ferait l'honneur de m'enlever mes vêtements trop lourds ? '' Elle avait horriblement massacré le fort accent de ma jeunesse et cela m'avait fait rire.

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire deux fois. J'ai rapidement hissé ses jambes autour de ma taille et je l'ai porté sur notre lit qui n'avait jamais été utilisé une seule fois pour dormir. Nos ébats amoureux ce soir-là avaient été au-delà de toute autre expérience que nous avions partagée. Un mélange de peur s'était mêlé à notre désir de l'autre. La peur de perdre l'amour que nous avions trouvé. La crainte que tout ce que nous avions ensemble puisse bientôt prendre fin.

C'est également la nuit ou elle avait fait sa demande. '' - Jasper... '' Alice avait chuchoté contre mon torse nu alors que nous nous accrochions à l'autre dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas attendu que je réponde et j'avais senti son appréhension augmenter. '' - Tu dois veiller sur Bella... si... '' Elle n'avait pas pu sortir les mots, mais j'avais compris.

Elle s'était arrêtée un instant pour tenter de retrouver son courage et avait ensuite continué. '' - Bella a perdu Edward une fois et cela a failli la tuer. J'ai peur que si elle se le voit arracher une seconde fois, cela ne la fasse basculer. ''

Dans l'obscurité, j'avais vu ses grands yeux d'ambre me regarder fixement d'un air suppliant, mais la seule chose que j'avais pu faire avait été un clin d'œil. Parler m'aurait fait perdre mon sang-froid et je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache vraiment à quel point j'étais terrifié.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**POV Bella**

Alors que j'étais couchée dans mon lit, j'ai cherché les grands chiffres lumineux qui me donneraient l'heure. J'ai fini par les trouver sur ma table de chevet, seulement à travers mon brouillard de confusion matinale, j'ai eu du mal à voir clairement l'heure. Plaçant le revers de mes mains contre mes paupières, j'ai frotté mes yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et cela a marché.

06:12.

Seulement trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais réveillée et j'ai pris conscience que cette tendance à dormir par à-coup devenait la norme. Je ne pouvais me reposer que quelques heures à la fois avant que mes souvenirs infernaux ne me reviennent, me poussant dans la réalité cauchemardesque qu'était ma vie. Toutefois, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu dormir, peu importait à quel point ces moments étaient éphémères. Pendant que je dormais, je pouvais échapper à la vérité qui vociférait dès que j'ouvrais les yeux.

_Edward. _

Même penser à son nom provoquait une douleur suffisante pour se répercuter dans ma poitrine comme si elle avait été éventrée. C'était généralement suivi par un hurlement omniprésent qui écorchait toujours l'intérieur de ma gorge en se libérant dans un râle. Pourtant, alors que je gisais là, mon esprit était plein d'Edward, mais je n'avais pas envie de crier et je savais pourquoi. Cela ferait venir Charlie ici et, même si j'aimais mon père et ses efforts pour me calmer, je sentais que ma douleur lui causait une grande détresse émotionnelle. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais capable de me contrôler suffisamment pour faire passer ses besoins avant les miens.

J'étais soulagée de n'avoir pas eu besoin de réprimer un cri d'horreur. Le traumatisme dû à sa mort avait déjà été expulsé un peu plus tôt. Il y avait trois heures. Charlie était venu alors et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais pu me rendormir dans ses bras. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était qu'il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible. À présent, je ne pouvais pas le voir, ce qui m'a amenée à croire que mon père était retourné dans son propre lit. Bien. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait aussi été en mesure de trouver le sommeil à nouveau.

J'ai finalement poussé un soupir et je me suis assise dans mon lit. J'ai plié mes jambes pour mettre mes genoux sous mon menton et je les ai tenu fermement contre ma poitrine. Ce petit geste semblait soulager la douleur constante qui sortait de ma poitrine, c'était du moins ce que j'avais appris au cours de mes trois jours de deuil.

_Trois jours. Est-ce que sa mort était réellement aussi récente ?_

Malgré le fait que je voulais m'échapper de nouveau en sombrant dans le sommeil, je ne pouvais pas éviter ce que cette journée apportait. La robe que j'avais choisie pour cette occasion me narguait à travers la pièce. Elle était drapée sur le fauteuil qu'Edward avait quelquefois occupé pendant ses visites nocturnes dans ma chambre, quand il venait me voir dormir. J'ai refoulé le sanglot qui commençait à se développer dans ma gorge.

_Non !_

Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer d'aussi bonne heure aujourd'hui. J'ai jeté à nouveau un regard au fauteuil. C'était simplement un vieux rocking-chair. Si rien d'autre, je n'aurais dû avoir que des pensées agréables pour l'ancien meuble. Ma mère ne m'avait-elle pas bercée dedans il y avait tellement d'années ? Le cri contre lequel je me battais a commencé à se dissoudre alors que l'image de ma mère berçant un enfant nouveau-né naissait dans mon esprit. Cela avait marché. J'avais pu me sortir complètement de cette spirale descendante, il restait tout de même un peu d'intelligence en moi. J'ai de nouveau posé mes yeux sur la robe qui avait été initialement l'objet que j'avais cherché à regarder. Le choix de ma tenue vestimentaire d'aujourd'hui avait été faite hier, pendant un de mes rares moments de lucidité. La tenue n'avait jamais été portée. C'était également un des cadeaux fantaisistes offert par ma mère deux ans plus tôt, « Toutes les filles ont besoin d'une petite robe noire » m'avait-elle affirmé ensuite.

Oui, chaque fille avait besoin d'une petite robe noire... pour la porter à un enterrement, en particulier lorsque la cérémonie avait lieu suite à la disparition de son fiancé et de sa sœur, qui se trouvait être également sa meilleure amie.

Mes pensées sinistres ont libéré la bête qui a déchiré ma poitrine et j'ai renoncé à la contrôler. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer à la combattre. Le hurlement qui est sorti de ma bouche m'a vrillé les tympans. Je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir hurlé quelque chose de cohérent. J'ai simplement entendu un bruit. Juste après avoir libéré mes angoisses, Charlie a frappé à ma porte, il tombait à pic.

'' - Je suis désolé, papa. '' ai-je bredouillé, m'efforçant toujours de reprendre le contrôle de ma voix.

Il n'y a pas eu de réponse, seulement la poignée de ma porte a tourné et Charlie est entré. Une main tenait une tasse pleine d'un liquide brûlant. En regardant de plus près, j'ai reconnu du café. Un gémissement s'est échappé de mes lèvres, si le café était prêt, cela signifiait probablement que Charlie ne s'était jamais rendormi après le cirque que j'avais fait avec mes cris à trois heures.

'' - Bon, je sais que tu ne bois pas de café, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin vu ce qui t'attend aujourd'hui. '' Mon père a placé la tasse sur ma table de nuit et s'est assis à côté de moi.

Je n'ai vu aucune raison de protester et j'ai donc saisi la poignée de la tasse avant de porter le bord à mes lèvres. J'ai rapidement avalé le liquide brûlant et j'ai donné à Charlie un simple sourire avant de lui dire « merci».

Il m'a simplement tapoté le dos en réponse. '' - Jake sera en bas, lorsque tu auras envie de te lever. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, me rappelant vaguement que mon ami Jacob Black avait proposé de m'accompagner à l'enterrement avec Charlie. Les choses me semblaient tellement brouillées depuis la mort d'Edward. Je pouvais me souvenir des événements, des personnes et des mots, mais j'avais toujours l'impression que je regardais ma vie à travers un brouillard dense. Je me demandais si la lumière reviendrait jamais. Au moins, j'avais Jacob qui m'aidait à travers tout cela. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour être présent pour moi pendant que je subirais ce que je savais être à coup sûr la chose la plus difficile que je ne pourrais jamais avoir à vivre. Je le savais parce qu'il avait été mon rocher lorsque ma vie s'était effondrée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise d'apprendre que mon ami était arrivé d'aussi bonne heure. Chaque jour depuis qu'Edward avait été tué, Jake était venu. Je ne l'avais pas toujours vu, principalement parce que maintenant je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps dans ma chambre, mais je le voyais à l'occasion, quand j'en sortais par pure nécessité. C'était pendant ces moments que j'entrais en contact avec Jacob habituellement. Je me demandais combien de temps il resterait dans ma vie si je continuais indéfiniment le cycle lit, salle de bains, nourriture avant de recommencer à nouveau.

Finalement, lorsque je suis enfin sortie de ma chambre, des heures plus tard, Jake était là, ses longues jambes étalées sur le canapé du salon dans lequel il dormait. Je me suis lentement approchée de lui et, avant de le réveiller, je l'ai regardé dormir. Son visage semblait si angélique dans cet état, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le grondement sourd d'un ronflement s'en échappant, si éloigné du loup-garou enragé qu'il avait été trois jours plus tôt. Le souvenir de l'animal massif que Jacob pouvait devenir n'avait toujours pas cessé de me surprendre. Je crois surtout que je préférais de beaucoup quand il était humain comme maintenant et qu'il était calme et docile.

'' - Jake. '' j'ai murmuré doucement à son oreille.

'' - Hein ? '' Ses yeux se sont ouverts et se sont fixés sur moi.

Il m'a lentement reconnu avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir. '' - Bella... quelle heure est-il ? '' Il a passé ses doigts dans le fouillis qu'était ses cheveux bruns.

J'ai pris place près de lui. '' - C'est presque l'heure. '' Je lui ai répondu distraitement et j'ai commencé à lisser d'un air absent les plis de la robe satinée noire que je portais.

Jacob a posé sa main sur une des miennes qui lissait toujours la robe avant de l'envelopper dans la sienne. '' - Comment vas-tu ? '' Ses yeux cherchaient une réponse.

Comment pourrais-je répondre à une telle question ? N'était-il pas évident pour tout le monde que j'étais devenue un cas désespéré ? Comment j'avais pu sortir du lit, prendre une douche, m'habiller et finalement me rendre à l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement était un mystère, mais je l'avais fait. Je devais être assez bien pour l'instant. '' - Capable de traverser tout cela. '' Ma voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

'' - Nous pourrions simplement rester ici. Tu n'es pas obligée de passer par là, Bella. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en réponse à sa proposition. ''- Non, je dois le faire. ''

Il a attendu que je continue... que je lui explique les raisons pour lesquelles je devais le faire, mais je ne lui ai pas donné de plus amples explications. Jacob ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment de perte que je ressentais en cet instant, ni les raisons pour lesquelles je risquais de subir encore plus de souffrance en assistant aux funérailles du vampire que j'aimais.

Mes pensées se sont mises sur pause quand le visage d'un autre vampire m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule autre personne qui savait exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment... quelqu'un qui éprouvait exactement le même degré de souffrance que moi.

_Jasper. _

J'étais tellement consommée par mon propre chagrin que je n'avais pas pensé à ce vampire jusqu'à maintenant, le frère d'Edward. Il ressentait sûrement les mêmes émotions que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit n'y pensait que maintenant, mais je me suis demandé comment il se débrouillait... s'il serait même en mesure d'assister aux funérailles d'Edward et d'Alice. Je savais que j'allais devoir rassembler tout le courage que j'avais en moi pour faire le trajet de ma maison à la résidence des Cullen... où le service commémoratif devait se tenir. Qu'allait faire Jasper ? Il ne serait pas en mesure d'y échapper puisqu'il vivait là-bas.

'' - Bella... ''

La voix grave de Jacob m'a sorti de ma rêverie. J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et avec tout le courage que j'ai pu trouver en moi, je lui ai dit : '' - Allons-y. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**POV Jasper**

Après m'être échappé de la chambre de Bella aux premières heures de l'aube, mes pas m'ont finalement ramenés à l'endroit qu'Alice et moi avions appelé la maison. Je ne pouvais voir aucun mouvement venant de l'intérieur mais, alors que je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée, j'ai immédiatement été agressé par des sentiments de tristesse. Ces sentiments n'atteignaient pas le même niveau d'intensité que ceux que j'avais récemment ressenti sortant de Bella, mais ils étaient tout de même suffisants pour m'empêcher d'entrer. À la place, je me suis installé sur une des chaises pliantes qui avaient été mises en place sur la pelouse pour les funérailles. Je ne voyais aucune raison d'entrer en contact avec ces émotions vives quand je ne pouvais même pas contenir les miennes.

La famille entière devait faire face à notre perte pour le moment, mais je supposais que Bella et moi étions égaux dans notre chagrin. Après avoir passé trois nuits à surveiller son sommeil, je savais à quel point elle ressentait profondément sa perte. Cela m'avait surpris au premier abord, penser qu'un être humain soit capable de ressentir un tel amour pour un vampire était pour le moins inhabituel. Quand Edward et elle étaient entrés en contact avec moi, j'avais toujours senti l'amour incroyable qui rayonnait entre eux deux, mais penser que Bella ressentait exactement la même chose que moi après avoir perdu Edward ne me semblait pas juste. Alice et moi étions des vampires et une fois que notre espèce trouve son compagnon, il n'y a aucune limite à la profondeur dans laquelle ira notre amour. D'une certaine manière, en tant qu'être humain, Bella avait réussi à vivre son amour comme seul un vampire pouvait le faire.

En me rendant compte de l'endroit ou j'étais assis, j'ai réalisé que tous les préparatifs pour les funérailles avaient été préparés un peu plus tôt, pendant mon absence. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que quelques autres chaises en métal blanc autour de la mienne, ce qui m'a remis en mémoire ce que Carlisle avait dit plus tôt : '' - Inviter plus que quelques humains entraîneraient des questions et une attention inutile. ''

Cela me convenait très bien. La plupart du temps, les vampires ne prenaient même pas la peine d'avoir de tels services. Si quelque chose était fait, c'était un événement privé entre les morts et les compagnons qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Dans le cas d'Alice, c'était moi. Bien que c'était à cause de la vie que j'avais choisie de vivre avec Alice et le reste des Cullen qui avait créé cette situation quelque peu embarrassante. Quand les humains meurent, ils pleurent leur perte en organisant un enterrement et donc, pour continuer à faire semblant d'être comme l'un d'entre eux, nous avons dû organiser un service funéraire pour Edward et Alice. Ne pas le faire aurait pu sembler étrange. À ce moment de mon existence, la plupart des décisions étaient faites sans que j'y contribue. J'étais un vampire, mais en vérité, j'avais plus l'impression d'être un zombie... sans vie, sauf pour la douleur que je ressentais. Donc, lorsque l'idée d'un enterrement avait été évoquée, je ne m'étais pas battu pour avoir le droit de pleurer en privé. Au fond de moi, je savais que Bella avait besoin de faire ses adieux à Edward de la seule façon qu'un humain était capable de le faire, avec une cérémonie publique. Une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à lui faire ses adieux, j'allais faire les miens à Alice à ma façon.

À cet instant, mes pensées se sont brusquement interrompues lorsque j'ai vu la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer sur ma sœur Rosalie. Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et je me suis instinctivement raidi. Pour une raison quelconque, Rosalie était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Malgré mes désirs internes, ses jolies longues jambes l'ont cependant rapproché de moi, mais elle marchait à un rythme lent, comme pour évaluer quelle serait ma réaction. Elle a bientôt été suffisamment proche de moi et j'ai pu sentir ses émotions, de la tristesse, mais également de la frustration.

'' - Jasper ? '' Sa voix était douce quand elle a pris une chaise et s'est assise à côté de moi.

Je ne lui ai donné aucune indication lui disant que j'étais prêt à lui parler. En fait, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'un membre de ma famille de vampires m'approchait pour me faire la conversation. La plupart du temps, on me disait ce qui allait arriver sans me donner la chance de répondre. Rosalie tentait de briser la glace.

'' - Jasper... '' elle a commencé à nouveau et j'ai senti un élan de courage sortir d'elle. '' - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? ''

Le vent a légèrement ébouriffé une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et j'ai brusquement eu envie de la lui arracher de la tête parce que je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. '' - En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? '' Je lui ai jeté un regard noir.

Je suppose qu'elle avait deviné quelles avaient été mes allées et venues des trois dernières nuits en raison de l'odeur de Bella s'attardant sur moi quand je rentrais. Le regard et l'expression choqués de son visage avaient été tellement évidents la première fois que j'avais passée la porte après avoir aidé Bella à dormir. Elle n'avait rien dit alors et j'avais laissé sortir un petit rire moqueur. Cela ne lui avait pris que trois jours pour trouver assez de courage pour me parler de mes activités annexes.

Rosalie semblait imperturbable malgré mon irritation et a continué : '' - Edward est mort. '' Elle a fait une pause et j'ai senti une réelle tristesse lui échapper après avoir dit son nom. '' - Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu restes autour d'elle plus longtemps. Il y a tout de même une bonne chose dans tout ce malheur, Bella n'a plus besoin de devenir un vampire. ''

Le contrôle que j'avais sur ma colère a faibli et j'ai commencé à bouillir de dégoût pour le vampire près duquel j'étais assis. Une bonne chose ? Quelle bonne chose ? '' - Donc qu'Alice et Edward aient été sauvagement assassinés pendant la bataille valait largement toutes les souffrances du moment que Bella ne devienne plus un vampire. Sais-tu à quel point tu sembles insensible, Rosalie ? ''

Elle s'est immédiatement mise sur la défensive et a levé un doigt en l'air pour essayer de mettre un terme à mes paroles. '' - Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Jasper. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Bien entendu que c'est la pire des choses possibles qui pouvait arriver à notre famille, mais continuer à inclure Bella dans notre deuil ne fera qu'empirer les choses à long terme. Ce n'est plus nécessaire de continuer à la dorloter. ''

Je n'ai pas pu me contenir et j'ai bondi sur mes pieds. Ma voix s'est transformée en un grondement sourd et j'ai brusquement commencé à siffler. Je savais que ma fureur était manifeste pour Rosalie. Je n'avais pas essayé de la tenir en échec et le risque, quand on a la capacité de manipuler les émotions, c'est que ceux qui vous entourent peuvent également ressentir les vôtres si vous les laissez sortir, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ressente effectivement les miennes. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont Bella et moi nous nous sentons en ce moment. PAS LA PLUS PETITE IDÉE ! ''

La fureur que j'ai ressentie devant les mots insensibles de ma sœur a surpris non seulement Rosalie, mais moi également. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ma réaction et ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses se sont entrouvertes sous le choc.

'' - Rosalie ! '' Un cri est venu de la maison.

Nous avons tous les deux tourné la tête exactement au même instant pour voir Emmett se tenant debout devant la porte qu'il maintenait ouverte.

D'un mouvement rapide, l'objet de ma fureur a serré les lèvres et s'est précipitée vers son compagnon.

J'ai cru voir Emmett articuler « je suis désolé » avant de disparaître dans la maison avec Rosalie, nous laissant seul dehors ma fureur et moi. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer qu'Emmett n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de Rosalie de venir me parler.

Je suis rapidement retombé sur mon siège et j'ai réfléchi aux paroles de Rosalie m'accusant de dorloter un humain. Croyait-elle réellement que Bella pourrait aussi facilement être effacée de nos vies ? Ignorer aussi facilement quelqu'un qui était devenue une partie de notre cercle intime était extrêmement cruel. Bien que je n'étais pas entièrement surpris par son désintérêt pour la douleur de Bella. Dès le début, elle avait été en désaccord avec le choix d'Edward de s'impliquer avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un vampire. Malgré moi, je me suis posé la question... était-ce seulement la façon de voir de Rosalie ou est-ce que tous les autres ressentaient la même chose ?

Allaient-ils abandonner Bella eux aussi ?

Le plaidoyer d'Alice a résonné dans ma tête encore une fois. « Veille sur elle. »

Même si j'avais abandonné mon poste un peu plus tôt, je me suis promis à cet instant de ne jamais laisser Bella souffrir seule à nouveau. Les paroles de Rosalie avaient eu l'effet inverse de celui qu'elle escomptait. Tant que Bella Swan aurait besoin de moi, je serais là.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**.


	4. Chaptitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**POV Bella**

Jake m'a tenu la main pendant toute la durée du trajet pour nous rendre sur le lieu du service commémoratif. Nous avions pris sa Golf au lieu de mon camion. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire, bien que j'aurais pu monter en tant que passager dans mon propre véhicule, mais l'idée de m'approcher de lui m'avait presque donné la nausée. Pratiquement tout ce que je regardais maintenant ressemblait au jeu « Six degrés de connexion avec Kevin Bacon¹ » mais appliqué à Edward, comme mon camion et le rocking-chair qui se trouvait dans ma chambre, chacun d'eux avait une place spéciale dans ma relation avec lui. Notre premier voyage vers notre prairie avait été faite avec mon camion.

_Notre prairie. _

Ma poitrine s'est resserrée lorsque le souvenir de l'endroit où notre relation avait tout d'abord débutée m'est venu à l'esprit. Jacob a pu sentir le brusque changement de mon humeur et a resserré sa main sur la mienne. Ses yeux se sont rapidement tournés dans ma direction.

'' - Tu vas bien ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? ''

J'ai frotté ma main libre contre ma poitrine pour essayer de calmer mon sentiment de panique. '' - Non... nous y sommes presque . Je vais bien... vraiment. '' Je lui ai donné un sourire que j'espérais rassurant, mais qui ne pouvait pas être plus faux.

'' - Pffff. '' Jacob semblait sceptique et j'ai cru l'entendre murmurer le mot « martyre » mêlé à ses marmonnements, mais il a laissé tomber et j'en ai été soulagée.

Le fait que j'avais dû, non seulement me convaincre ainsi que Charlie que je pouvais assister à l'enterrement, mais également Jacob maintenant était un peu frustrant, pour ne pas dire gênant. Je savais qu'ils étaient seulement préoccupés par mon bien-être, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais assister à une veillée funèbre. J'étais à peu près sûre que si Edward était présent sous une forme quelconque, ce serait à l'intérieur d'une urne. Un cadavre à regarder ou à pleurer était tout simplement impossible. S'il y avait eu un corps, alors cela aurait voulu dire qu'Edward était encore capable d'exister. Les vampires n'étaient pas vaincus si facilement et ceux qui avaient fait tomber Edward et Alice avaient soigneusement fait leur travail. Bien sur, je n'avais pas vu leurs corps. Dans ma dernière vision mentale, Edward était avec moi et très heureux de vivre. Jasper n'avait pas été aussi chanceux avec Alice. J'ai frémi en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû voir... un souvenir si horrible qu'il était sûrement gravé à tout jamais dans sa psyché. Heureusement, dans mon dernier souvenir d'Edward, il me quittait précipitamment pour aller aider Alice.

'' - Est-elle blessée ? Où est Jasper ? '' Lui avais-je demandé.

'' - Je ne suis pas sûr. '' Edward avait répondu en plissant les yeux et en pinçant l'arête de son nez comme si cela allait l'aider à entendre plus clairement les pensées d'Alice : '' - Sa voix est faible. Tout ce que je peux discerner est un appel à l'aide, mais je ne peux rien voir. ''

'' - Alors, vas-y ! '' lui avais-je dit. '' - Je vais bien. Tu t'es déjà occupé de Victoria et Seth est là pour veiller sur moi si d'autres nouveaux-nés décident de venir fouiner dans le coin. '' J'ai hoché la tête dans la direction du loup-garou qui était assis à quelques mètres de nous.

J'avais eu l'impression qu'Edward luttait un peu avec l'idée de me quitter, j'avais donc pris un ton plus autoritaire. '' - Va-t-en ! Alice a besoin de toi ! ''

Je m'étais appuyée contre un arbre pendant notre conversation quand brusquement mon fiancé m'avait poussé tellement fort contre le tronc avec son corps froid que j'avais senti une vive douleur quand l'écorce de l'arbre avait piqué ma chair. '' - Je reviens. '' a-t-il promis. '' - Reste en vie pour moi, d'accord ? ''

Je m'attendais presque à voir son célèbre sourire en coin se propager sur ses lèvres, mais la bouche d'Edward était restée très sérieuse. '' - Bien sûr. '' ai-je répondu, sentant mes émotions s'échauffer.

Il m'avait alors embrassé, écrasant mon corps plus profondément contre l'arbre. Cela faisait mal, mais d'une bonne façon. Quand Edward s'était reculé, sa main s'était attardée sur ma joue et il m'avait regardé intensément dans les yeux, puis, dans un souffle de vent, il était parti.

Je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander la même chose en retour. '' - Reste en vie pour moi, d'accord. ''

Une larme s'est échappée de mes yeux alors que je me rappelais qu'il m'avait quitté. Je l'ai laissé glisser le long de ma joue impunément. L'essuyer avertirait Jacob et je ne voulais pas qu'il la voit et essaye de me convaincre de rentrer à la maison. J'étais certaine que mon ami ne me forcerait jamais la main, mais il pouvait être très convaincant quand la situation l'exigeait. Le plus étrange, c'était de savoir que Jacob avait deux ans de moins que moi, mais agissait parfois comme s'il était mon frère aîné... mon protecteur en quelque sorte. C'était effectivement lui qui avait été le premier à m'informer de la disparition d'Alice et d'Edward. Il était présent... il avait vu les corps brûler et était venu me réconforter lorsque Jasper avait découvert la scène. J'ai tremblé à ce souvenir, même si je supposais qu'il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire beaucoup plus parce que peu de temps après, tout était devenu noir. Même quand je suis finalement sortie de l'inconscience, quelques heures plus tard, les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais vraiment quittés.

'' - Nous y sommes, Bella. ''

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen avant que je n'ai été capable de me préparer mentalement. La panique a augmenté encore une fois dans ma poitrine, mais Jacob était tellement en phase avec mes émotions qu'il a reconnu immédiatement mon anxiété. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'écrasant avec son étreinte, et j'ai reposé ma joue contre sa poitrine. Le bruit des battements de son cœur pulsait contre ma peau.

_Pouvais-je vraiment le faire ? Étais-je prête à faire mes adieux ? _

Après tous les efforts que j'avais mis en avant un peu plus tôt dans ma chambre pour être en mesure d'assister à la cérémonie, voilà que je paniquais à nouveau. Ça commençait à bien faire ! Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour maintenant que nous étions arrivés. Je devais me ressaisir et prendre en main mes émotions. J'ai commencé à me concentrer sur le rythme cardiaque de Jacob pour réussir à me calmer lorsque le bruit inattendu d'un coup sur la vitre m'a immédiatement fait tressaillir. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Charlie se tenant là, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Il nous avait suivis dans sa voiture et il en était à présent manifestement sorti.

'' - Tout va bien ? '' a-t-il demandé de l'autre côté de la portière.

Hochant la tête en direction de mon père, j'ai tiré sur la poignée de la porte de la Golf et je suis tombée dans ses bras.

_Stupides talons._

La seule paire de chaussures adéquates que je possédais et qui allait avec la petite robe noire était la paire de talons aiguilles que je portais actuellement. C'était à prévoir, étant donné que mes goûts avaient plutôt tendance à tourner autour des baskets et des tongs. Ces chaussures clinquantes n'avaient pas été achetées par moi, mais avaient plutôt été un cadeau venant d'une personne extrêmement soucieuse de la mode : Alice. À cette pensée, je me suis immédiatement sentie coupable de les avoir qualifiés de stupides.

Charlie a eu un demi-sourire devant ma maladresse et m'a aidé à reprendre une posture correcte. Ensuite, avec Jacob d'un côté et Charlie de l'autre, j'ai réussi à trouver une chaise pour la cérémonie sans m'étaler de tout mon long. Une fois installée, j'ai fait en sorte d'éliminer discrètement les chaussures et de frotter les petites cloques qui avaient commencées à se former sur mes pieds. J'ai continué à le faire, même après m'être senti à l'aise et j'ai réalisé que cette action était ma façon d'échapper à la réalité. Tant que je me concentrais sur cette tâche – mes pieds – je serais en mesure d'occulter l'endroit où j'étais. En outre, je trouvais que mes pieds avaient grand besoin d'attention. Les regarder pendant si longtemps m'a fait prendre conscience du peu de soin que je leur octroyais et j'ai commencé à écailler le restant de vernis à ongles noir que j'avais impulsivement posé sur mes orteils un mois plus tôt. À l'époque, Edward avait ri de mon choix de couleur.

'' - Je suppose que c'est approprié pour la petite amie d'un vampire de vouloir devenir gothique finalement. '' Je me suis souvenue de sa plaisanterie et malgré moi, un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres.

En fait, je n'étais pas seulement capable de sourire, mais de manière générale, mes sentiments s'étaient significativement améliorés, comme si tout le temps passé à dorloter mes pieds m'avait suffisamment calmé pour être maintenant assez courageuse pour lever les yeux car, même si j'avais traversé toute la longueur de la pelouse pour venir m'asseoir à l'endroit où j'étais maintenant assise, j'avais constamment gardé mes yeux baissés, en partie parce que j'avais peur de trébucher avec mes talons aiguilles, mais également parce que j'étais terrifiée de manière générale de voir les arrangements pour les funérailles d'Edward. Bien que maintenant, avec la nouvelle flambée de courage qui traversait mon corps, j'ai essayé d'en avoir un premier aperçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la première chose avec laquelle mes yeux entreraient en contact soit une autre paire d'yeux qui, contrairement à la couleur brune de mes yeux, avait l'indéniable couleur ocre d'un vampire.

* * *

** 1. Six degrés de connexion avec Kevin Bacon : Jeu de questions basées sur le phénomène '' le monde est petit '' et l'hypothèse selon laquelle chaque acteur peut être relié à Kevin Bacon via ses rôles dans six films, voire moins. ( Source Wikipédia )**

**A/N : Une petite précision, cette histoire avait déjà été traduite mais jamais terminé, c'est suite à la demande d'une lectrice que j'ai demandé à reprendre cette histoire abandonnée, j'ai tout de même regardé depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été mise à jour avant de faire ma demande à l'auteur, de plus pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore , je ne poste une histoire que lorsque je l'ai traduite en totalité et que mes bêtas les ont corrigés pour éviter justement les problèmes d'abandons. Cathy **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Jasper**

_Merde, Rosalie ! _

Je ne pouvais pas lire les émotions de ma sœur avec suffisamment de clarté pour deviner son objectif derrière sa façon de regarder fixement Bella. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me bloquer... du moins dans la mesure du possible. Sans nul doute, si quelqu'un était capable d'atteindre cet objectif, ce serait quelqu'un ayant la volonté de Rosalie. J'ai poussé un faible soupir de frustration. Tout mon travail pour essayer d'arracher Bella de son niveau de désarroi avait été perdu car aussitôt que ses yeux humains avaient croisé le regard de vampire de Rosalie, elle s'était instantanément raidie et l'obscurité avait enveloppé ses émotions une fois de plus. Elle a détourné les yeux et les a baissés à nouveau pour examiner ses pieds avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle effectuait une opération du cerveau.

Rosalie était assise pas trop loin de l'endroit où je me recueillais avec le reste de ma famille. Nous avions tous les cinq pris la première rangée de chaises pliantes installées pour les funérailles. Sur ma droite étaient assis Carlisle et Esmé et du côté opposé, sur ma gauche, mon frère et ma sœur. J'ai regardé Emmett et j'ai estimé que s'il n'avait pas créé un mur de protection pour Rosalie, je me serais peut-être précipité sur la beauté blonde à cet instant. Elle le méritait. Je ne m'en souciais pas si le cadre n'était pas idéal pour un combat entre vampires. Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de me persuader de laisser Bella sur le carreau la nuit dernière, j'avais développé un bouillant ressentiment envers Rosalie. Cette émotion n'avait simplement fait que s'amplifier depuis les dernières heures. Auparavant, quand que je voyais ses défauts les plus flagrants, son égoïsme, son entêtement et sa vanité, cela m'ennuyait, mais à présent que ma sœur avait décidé de m'impliquer personnellement dans ce comportement, je la voyais sous un jour nouveau.

Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pourquoi ses paroles m'avaient tellement dérangées, mais elles l'avaient fait et à présent que je voyais Rosalie continuer à regarder Bella comme un chasseur fixant sa proie, je suis devenu furieux. Au lieu de céder alors à ma fureur, j'ai laissé le peu de contrôle qui me restait s'infiltrer dans mes os. Pour cette raison, mon état s'est suffisamment détendu pour que je sois capable de transformer mon désir de causer de la douleur à Rosalie en sifflement d'irritation. Ce bruit lui a fait tourner les yeux dans ma direction et elle a sursauté sur son siège, laissant seule la pauvre Bella qui était assise cinq rangs derrière nous. Emmett a placé un de ses grands bras autour des épaules de Rosalie et elle s'est penchée vers lui. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si son geste avait pour but de réconforter sa compagne ou s'il était un avertissement pour moi, peut-être un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de les ignorer tous les deux et j'ai retourné mon attention sur celle qui le méritait vraiment.

_Bella. _

Cherchant ses émotions une fois de plus, j'ai ressenti un élan de tristesse tellement puissant venant de Bella que je le comparerais à l'impression de prendre un coup de poing inattendu dans l'estomac. J'ai profondément inspiré, non pas parce que j'avais besoin d'air, mais plutôt comme un réflexe de mes jours humains. J'ai un peu lutté avec les sentiments de Bella jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure d'en réduire les effets sur moi. J'avais horreur de l'admettre, mais en dehors des limites de sa petite chambre, j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu plus difficile de calmer son trouble. Il m'avait fallu près de dix minutes pour briser le mur de sa dépression un peu plus tôt. Cela aurait dû être quelque chose de très simple à accomplir pour ce bon vieux Jasper... ce Jasper qui, bien qu'encore à naître, avait été très réel dans l'esprit d'Alice. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et cela combiné avec toute la gamme d'émotions que je ressentais venant de ceux qui assistaient à l'enterrement faisait vaciller mes talents. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais réellement essayé d'apaiser Bella dans un lieu public auparavant.

Il y avait les trois nuits que j'avais passées dans sa chambre pour l'aider à dormir et avant cela, la chambre d'hôtel que nous avions partagée avec elle, Alice et moi, pendant notre court séjour à Phœnix. Je me souvenais de l'avoir aidé à dormir là-bas aussi. À présent, j'essayais de la calmer alors qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée. Je me demandais si Bella pouvait détecter le bonheur factice dont je la submergeais. Alice m'avait toujours dit que mes manipulations émotionnelles ressemblaient à de l'édulcorant artificiel... c'était bon, mais pas tout à fait aussi savoureux que l'original. Naturellement, aucun de nous ne le savait avec certitude puisque nous avions tous les deux été transformés avant l'invention du succédané de sucre.

Avant que ces funérailles ne nous propulsent ensemble, Bella et moi, je n'avais pas réellement vu de nécessité d'être auprès d'elle pendant la journée. Je savais que son ami Jacob passait ses journées à l'intérieur de la maison Swan et donc, je trouvais inutile de rester dans l'ombre quand l'odorat vif d'un loup-garou était certain de détecter l'odeur d'un vampire. Il valait mieux rester discret sur ce que je faisais. En outre, il ne fallait pas oublier que Bella et moi n'avions jamais été vraiment proches lorsqu'elle sortait avec Edward. En fait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lorsque son sang avait été versé, j'avais perdu ma maîtrise et je doutais donc que la personne que j'avais tentée de tuer une fois accepte tout soutien affectif de ma part. J'en avais conclu qu'il était préférable de rester dans l'ombre où je ne risquais pas d'être découvert. Heureusement, étant un vampire, j'avais l'habitude de rester à l'écart de la lumière.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ressentais le besoin de sortir Bella de son stress émotionnel, même si nous étions tous les deux cernés par plusieurs personnes endeuillées et au grand jour... Hé bien, je veux dire, sous la meilleure lumière qu'une ville aussi pluvieuse que Forks pouvait offrir. Après avoir détecté la profondeur de son angoisse alors qu'elle marchait sur la pelouse la tête baissée, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix. Je me devais de réaliser les souhaits d'Alice.

Puisque les émotions de Bella n'attaquaient plus mes sens, je suis revenu à la tâche à accomplir... calmer Bella. J'ai décidé de chercher plus en profondeur pour tenter de comprendre l'état d'esprit de Bella, en faisant cela, je serais capable de la sortir de son puits de désespoir plus facilement. N'importe qui prenant le temps de regarder la jeune fille était en mesure de voir l'intensité de son désespoir. Cette émotion était tellement visible sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait pas la cacher, mais ce qu'un œil humain n'était pas en mesure de voir gravé sur ses traits, c'était son désir. Mes compétences améliorées de vampire empathe se délectaient qu'elle ressente un désir tellement fort sous toutes ses couches de douleur, mais du désir pour quoi ? Bella ressentait-elle du désir pour... Edward ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, je m'efforçais de trouver du calme. L'émotion n'était pas aussi facile à trouver pour quelqu'un qui avait souffert autant que moi, j'ai foré jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon noyau interne, une fois localisé, j'ai laissé le sentiment rayonner à travers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il vibre sur le bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable, j'ai envoyé du calme à Bella.

À ma grande surprise, j'ai vu que le destinataire de mon cadeau n'était plus assis sur sa petite chaise pliante blanche. Jacob et son père étaient toujours présent, mais la jeune fille avait disparu.

J'ai frénétiquement regardé autour de moi et quand ma vision n'a pas réussi à détecter Bella, j'ai commencé à la rechercher à travers ses émotions.

Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à travailler sur elles ces trois dernières nuits, je m'étais, en quelque sorte, habitué à elles comme un être humain s'habitue normalement à une voix ou à un visage. J'ai senti de la tristesse, mais ce n'était qu'une vague sensation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à paniquer. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur la brusque raison pour laquelle j'avais envie de quitter cette veillée mortuaire pour me mettre à la recherche d'une Bella disparue, mais c'était là.

Sans réfléchir, je me suis levé. Quatre paires d'yeux m'ont regardé avec curiosité. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a compris ma panique, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils savaient qu'elle était présente. Je n'avais fait aucune tentative pour essayer de la leur cacher. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être en train d'anticiper quel serait mon prochain mouvement. Peut-être que mes mouvements brusques les avaient déconcertés. Je n'avais pas tellement montré que j'étais en vie depuis la mort d'Alice et voilà que je restais debout en donnant l'impression que j'allais craquer... un changement radical avec Jasper le zombie. Puis j'ai vu Carlisle se lever gracieusement. Il a posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. '' - Cela va aller, Jasper. Nous allons réussir à nous débrouiller ici sans toi. '' a-t-il dit, devinant mon désir de partir.

J'ai entendu une voix féminine me railler derrière moi et je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir d'où venait le bruit.

J'ai hoché la tête en réponse et je me suis immédiatement enfui.

_Où es-tu, Bella ?_

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi étais-je venue ici ?

C'était une idée vraiment stupide, presque masochiste... de me mettre en plein milieu de ma douleur, mais j'y étais et évidemment, la vue de la chambre d'Edward m'a causé plus de douleur. Une douleur atroce, mais d'une certaine manière, je ressentais du réconfort dans cette douleur. C'était un oxymore – confort et douleur – mais me rendre dans la pièce où il avait été le plus présent était ce que je désirais en cet instant.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici. Il y avait seulement quelques jours encore, j'étais en plein rêve. Le grand lit qu'il avait acheté pour moi gisait encore dans le coin de la chambre, intact depuis que nous nous étions tous les deux allongés dessus ensemble. Les draps étaient même encore un peu de travers, à l'endroit où nos corps s'étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ses bras froids enveloppés autour de moi. J'ai marché lentement vers lui et j'ai passé ma main sur le tissu alors que les souvenirs que j'avais de lui me traversaient. Leurs intensités étaient trop puissantes et j'ai dû m'éloigner. Cela avait amené mes pensées sur sa promesse de me faire l'amour une fois devenue sa femme. Un engagement qui ne serait jamais respecté.

Je me suis rapidement éloignée de cette ligne de pensée en me dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. À l'extérieur, je pouvais voir tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis pour les funérailles. D'une certaine manière, vu du deuxième étage, les arrangements me paraissaient moins menaçants. Je ne craignais pas de regarder tout ce qui avait été préparé pour pleurer la perte d'Edward et d'Alice. J'ai scruté la foule et j'ai aperçu Jacob, toujours assis et attendant sûrement avec impatience mon retour. Il y avait combien de temps que j'avais eu une altercation avec lui pour qu'il me laisse seule pour utiliser les toilettes ? Je savais qu'il se souciait de mon bien-être, mais ne pouvait-il vraiment pas me laisser aller faire pipi sans chaperon ? Je n'étais plus un bébé.

Malgré tout, je reconnaissais qu'utiliser les toilettes n'avait pas été ma seule raison de m'aventurer à l'intérieur de la vaste demeure qu'Edward appelait autrefois la maison. M'enfuir avait été mon véritable objectif, la nécessité d'échapper aux regards curieux. En fait, un regard en particulier. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi Rosalie avait ressenti le besoin de me faire baisser les yeux comme elle l'avait fait, elle me blâmait peut-être pour le bouleversement de sa famille et vraiment, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? C'était après moi qu'en avait Victoria. J'avais été la raison pour laquelle ils avaient lutté contre les nouveaux-nés. Alors oui... j'avais, en quelque sorte, provoqué la mort de mon fiancé et de sa sœur. Rosalie avait parfaitement le droit de me mépriser.

Je me méprisais.

Tout en continuant à baigner dans la haine de soi, je me suis éloignée de la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas regarder la scène de tristesse dont j'étais responsable. C'était entièrement de ma faute. C'est à cet instant et avec une clarté aveuglante que cette vérité s'est précipitée sur moi comme la lame d'une guillotine.

J'avais tué Edward.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à cela, j'ai été saisie d'une rage intense. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même, furieuse de la situation que j'avais créée. D'un geste impulsif, j'ai levé les mains et j'ai commencé à balayer les CD qu'Edward avait si méticuleusement rangés contre son mur. Les quatre étagères auxquelles je m'étais attaquées sont tombées sur le parquet de bois avec un bruit assourdissant. En réalité, ce bruit ne m'a pas tellement choqué, au lieu de cela, j'ai senti ma frustration augmenter de façon exponentielle et j'ai de nouveau arraché les étagères où était rangée sa musique. Toute raison m'a quitté alors qu'elle s'écrasait sur le sol. J'ai tiré, arraché et détruis tout ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. La fureur que je ressentais me contraignant à aller de l'avant. Non seulement les boîtiers de ses CD ont été les victimes de mon agression, mais des livres également. Tous les livres qu'il avait précieusement conservés dans un état irréprochable se sont retrouvés sur le sol. Je les ai déchirés, rien n'était à l'abri de ma rage. J'ai continué sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'avais simplement le besoin de détruire quelque chose. Le jeu était terminé.

Alors que je saisissais une copie des « Hauts de Hurlevents », j'ai senti une douleur soudaine traverser d'un de mes doigts. '' - Aïe. '' J'ai crié alors que le livre tombait de mes mains.

J'ai baissé les yeux pour regarder ma blessure et j'ai vu qu'un de mes ongles avait été légèrement arraché de ma peau. Le sang a commencé à sortir de la plaie, entourant l'ongle et tombant sur le sol. Cette vision, la couleur rouge sombre gouttant de mon doigt, m'a ramené à la raison.

_Oh, merde ! _

La dernière chose à faire quand on est dans la maison de vampires, c'est de peindre leur plancher avec du sang. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Que devais-je faire pour nettoyer correctement cet endroit avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne une bouffée de l'odeur de rouille et de sel et ne soit pris d'une soif subite ? Heureusement, je savais que tous les Cullen étaient dehors en ce moment et ne rentreraient pas dans la maison avant un certain temps. À moins que Jacob n'alerte l'un d'eux à cause de mon absence prolongée. Gardant cela à l'esprit, j'ai rapidement commencé à réparer les dégâts. Je me suis souvenue qu'ils gardaient toujours une bouteille d'eau de javel sous l'évier de la cuisine. Il m'incombait de mettre la main sur cette bouteille pour éliminer l'odeur de mon sang qui, pour l'instant, continuait de suinter de ma blessure.

J'ai couru vers la porte avec l'intention de parvenir jusqu'à la cuisine et de nettoyer les dégâts avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un, c'était plus prudent. Mais, alors que je tournais à l'angle du couloir, j'ai percuté avec force la poitrine d'un des vampires. La dureté de son corps a été suffisante pour me faire reculer et tomber sur mes fesses. '' - AH ! '' ai-je haleté sous le choc.

Hébétés, mes yeux se sont levés pour voir les traits de la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir présente alors que j'étais couverte de sang.

_Jasper._

Je me suis souvenue de la dernière fois où mon sang avait été exposé devant lui suite à une simple coupure due à du papier et j'ai précipitamment essayé de me relever pour m'éloigner. Involontairement, cette action a fait couler beaucoup plus de sang sur le sol.

_Merde ! _

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Si je voyais qu'ils viraient au noir le plus sombre, je saurais que ma vie était en danger et donc, mon seul objectif pour l'instant était de m'éloigner de lui avant que Jasper ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Je n'ai même pas regardé derrière moi alors que je courais vers le grand escalier qui allait me conduire à l'extérieur en toute sécurité.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me fuit pas. ''

La sérénité de sa voix m'a surprise et, malgré tout mon instinct qui me criait de m'éloigner de lui, je me suis arrêtée et, avec lenteur, j'ai tourné la tête pour regarder Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept **

**POV Jasper**

Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin avant de trouver le parfum de Bella. Je ne pouvais toujours pas sentir ses émotions, mais la forte odeur de son sang s'attardait devant l'entrée de la maison et j'y suis donc entré sans hésitation. Mon siècle d'expérience à ressentir les émotions des autres me disait que je devais la trouver. L'étendue de sa douleur m'avait si fortement écrasé que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un dans son état devrait être livré à elle-même.

Je savais malheureusement cela, non seulement avec ce que j'avais appris sur la nature humaine grâce à mon aptitude particulière, mais également parce que j'étais capable de puiser dans mon expérience personnelle dans cette situation.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi facile pour un vampire de se suicider et rarement sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais honte d'admettre que mon esprit était allé dans cet endroit sombre les premières heures après avoir trouvé le corps d'Alice ou ce qu'il en restait. J'ai frémi en me souvenant d'à quel point j'étais désespéré alors pour vouloir disparaître. Mes pensées n'étaient pas rationnelles et mon seul désir à ce moment-là était de me retirer d'un monde sans Alice. Enfermé dans la chambre que nous avions tous les deux partagés, je m'étais entouré des souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Au début, mon seul objectif était de trouver un moyen de quitter cette existence de vampire. Comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver un plan cohérent pour en finir, ma frénésie suicidaire a reflué et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à Alice. C'est au cours de ces réflexions que j'ai finalement trouvé mon salut. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Puisque j'étais forcé de vivre une vie sans amour, j'allais faire en sorte de remplir la dernière requête de ma bien-aimée, « veille sur Bella ».

Je pensais qu'une humaine comme Bella n'allait pas consacrer beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur la façon d'en finir. J'ai grincé des dents, sachant combien il serait facile pour Bella de détruire son corps fragile pour tenter de laisser derrière elle ses souffrances morales. Je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment bien pour savoir si un tel potentiel existait en elle, mais le désir que j'avais ressenti rayonnant de Bella justifiait amplement que je la suive. Si la jeune fille passionnée aspirait à quelque chose, et je pense que ce quelque chose pourrait être Edward, n'essaierait-elle pas de le retrouver à coup sûr dans l'autre monde ? J'avais souvent entendu l'argumentation utilisée par Bella avec Edward pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il avait une âme. Si elle croyait réellement cela, je ne voyais rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre dans la lumière.

Avec cette pensée pour me pousser en avant, je suis rapidement entré dans la maison et, avec mon sens aigu de l'odorat, j'ai suivi l'odeur de Bella se dirigeant vers les toilettes du bas mais, lorsque j'y suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé la petite pièce vide. Utilisant mes compétences, j'ai recherché ses émotions et j'ai aussitôt revécu ce que je savais être ce que Bella ressentait. Elle était toute proche... dans la chambre d'Edward à l'étage. Un vent de panique m'a traversé alors que je pensais à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pourquoi une personne irait se mettre dans un endroit qui amplifierait par dix son chagrin ? Une image de Roméo et Juliette a traversé mon esprit et j'ai grimpé les escaliers à vitesse de vampire.

Il m'a fallu toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas me précipiter dans la chambre. Je me suis souvenu que ce n'était que des suppositions de ma part. Aller trop vite en besogne pourrait effrayer la jeune fille et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je devais rester caché pour pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité. Par conséquent, lorsque j'ai atteint le haut des escaliers, je me suis glissé jusqu'à la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Edward et de ma position, j'ai discrètement regardé dans la chambre. Scannant la pièce, mes yeux sont tombés sur Bella et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se tenait près des étagères où était rangée toute la musique de mon frère. Il y avait encore de la tristesse en elle, mais j'ai senti le souffle d'une autre émotion bouillonnant juste sous la surface. Puis, pendant quelques instants, je suis resté abasourdi quand ce sentiment, une fureur intense, a explosé. Son changement d'humeur a été si soudain que je ne m'étais pas préparé au changement et j'ai été submergé par la haine qui s'est précipité sur moi. J'ai regardé sous le choc Bella manifester sa rage en détruisant tout. Les articles étaient jetés sans ménagement sur le sol, rien n'était à l'abri de sa fureur, ce qui m'incluait également. Expérimenter la puissance de sa fureur m'a presque renversé, mais j'ai également trouvé difficile de la voir faire. La scène m'a donné l'impression d'être témoin de son effondrement personnel.

Instinctivement, j'avais très envie de mettre un terme à son accès de fureur, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire sans révéler ma présence. Je pourrais essayer de la calmer comme je l'avais déjà fait à l'extérieur, mais pour l'instant, la complexité de la situation m'en empêchait. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, un nouvel instinct, beaucoup plus puissant, lui a succédé. Le venin enrobant mes dents m'a indiqué que du sang humain était dans l'air. J'ai instantanément su d'où cette odeur incroyablement délicieuse venait.

_Bella._

Elle devait s'être blessé pendant qu'elle détruisait tout. Je savais que j'aurais dû m'éloigner d'elle immédiatement. La partie de mon cerveau qui gardait encore un peu d'humanité m'a averti d'échapper à la tentation présentée par son sang, mais le vampire en moi refusait de bouger. Une vision de moi jouissant du fluide vital de la jeune fille m'a submergé. Je le voulais plus que tout... plus que de tenir ma promesse à Alice.

La situation est devenue d'autant plus difficile quand l'objet de mon désir s'est écrasé sur moi quelques instants plus tard. Le choc de son corps contre le mien a intensifié son odeur et mon désir d'ingérer son sang s'est accru. J'ai regardé son petit corps tomber à la renverse sur le sol. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là, c'était donc plus facile pour moi de l'attaquer. Elle était impuissante, empêtrée avec ses pieds... elle était tellement maladroite. En plus, la seule chose dont j'avais envie se déversait sur le sol devant moi dans sa piètre tentative pour m'échapper.

_Veille sur elle._

La voix d'Alice m'a sorti de la stupeur induite par ma soif de sang et brusquement la vue d'une Bella craintive et vulnérable se ruant vers les escaliers m'a fait prendre conscience d'un tout nouveau sentiment. Elle avait peur de moi. Cela m'a considérablement perturbé et lentement, la petite part de moi qui avait gardé un peu d'humanité est revenue. J'ai réussi à refouler mon désir pour le sang de Bella et au lieu de cela, j'ai laissé mon besoin de prendre soin d'elle avoir la priorité.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me fuit pas. '' lui ai-je crié.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache into courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit **

**POV Bella**

La scène n'était pas sans rappeler un film d'horreur. La demoiselle en détresse et couverte de sang, qui était toujours moi, attirant le danger et se tenant debout face à face devant un vampire assoiffé de sang. Curieusement, ledit vampire, qui à une autre occasion avait perdu le contrôle pour une simple goutte de mon sang, se tenait tranquillement à quelques mètres de moi. Ses yeux, bien que sombres, n'étaient pas de la couleur charbon noir qu'ils avaient été cette fois-là. J'ai repensé à cette couleur si sombre la nuit où mon sang avait révélé la bête qui était en lui.

'' - Bella. '' Il a parlé alors que je restais immobile, pas encore prête à réduire la distance de sécurité entre nous. '' - Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mon intention était seulement de voir si tu allais bien. ''

Il était venu voir si j'allais bien ? Jasper Hale, et non Jacob Black, était suffisamment inquiet pour mon bien-être pour me suivre ? Un soupir m'a alors échappé. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait été témoin de ma perte de sang-froid un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'Edward ?

_Oh, mon Dieu. _

J'étais plus qu'humiliée. À cet instant, j'avais oublié qui me parlait et sa capacité à lire les émotions, j'ai vu le visage de Jasper prendre une expression de tendresse et j'ai été surprise quand il a dit : '' - S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton sentiment d'embarras. Compte tenu des circonstances, je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre ce que tu ressens. Quelques objets détruits ne sont rien comparé à l'étendue de notre souffrance. ''

_Notre souffrance ?_

Assimilait-il son chagrin de perdre Alice avec ma perte ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jasper, le Cullen qui avait éludé toute sorte de conversation avec moi se tenait maintenant devant moi, les murs bâtis entre nous s'effritant lentement.

'' - Je sais que tu dois être perdue en ce moment et je voudrais bien apaiser ton esprit, mais d'abord... '' Il s'est interrompu, puis en fronçant son nez, Jasper m'a montré mon sang odorant. '' - Si tu pouvais nettoyer ta main. ''

À ses mots, je me suis immédiatement souvenue de mon doigt blessé. À quel point se sentait-il mal maintenant pour avoir parlé avec moi ? Sans un regard ni une deuxième pensée, je suis retournée à ma première mission. Celle que j'étais sur le point d'accomplir avant que la situation ne devienne plus complexe qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'ai trouvé l'eau de javel exactement à l'endroit où je savais qu'elle était et je me suis précipitée dans les escaliers avec la bouteille dans une main et quelques serviettes en papier que j'avais pris dans la cuisine dans l'autre. Je me suis mise à quatre pattes devant les taches de sang dans la chambre d'Edward et j'ai commencé à frotter tout ce rouge. Quand j'ai été convaincue d'avoir enlevé toutes les taches et d'avoir supprimé l'odeur du plancher de bois, j'ai couru vers le placard. Edward gardait toujours une trousse de premiers soins à portée de mains depuis qu'il avait une petite amie tellement sujette aux accidents. Cette manie de ma part de me mettre en permanence en danger faisait donc que je savais exactement où était la trousse. J'ai tiré sur la petite boîte blanche avec une croix rouge de l'étagère du haut pour la mettre devant moi et j'ai pris quelques compresses et des bandages. Alors que je commençais à envelopper mon doigt, j'ai commencé à devenir nerveuse.

Pourquoi Jasper voulait-il me parler ou « apaiser mon esprit », comme il disait ? Sur l'ensemble des personnes et des créatures mythiques présentes pour les funérailles, le vampire qui m'attendait patiemment en bas actuellement était la dernière personne à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu pour venir à mon aide. La situation semblait tellement surréaliste, mais en réalité, à ce stade, après tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis que je m'étais déplacée à Forks, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pouvait me choquer. Rien n'aurait dû me surprendre. Pourtant... Jasper ? J'ai secoué la tête.

Après avoir pansé mon doigt, je suis sortie dans le couloir et j'ai procédé au nettoyage des taches de sang également sur ce plancher. Je devais couvrir mes traces. Je ne devais pas causer plus de douleur aux Cullen. Ils en avaient suffisamment bavé comme cela... pas besoin d'en rajouter. En retournant dans les escaliers, j'ai rencontré les yeux de Jasper. Il était assis, immobile comme seul un vampire peut le faire, sur le canapé placé en face d'un grand écran de télévision. Il m'a fait un signe de tête et j'ai remarqué que l'obscurité qui m'avait effrayée dans ses yeux s'était effacée, à présent ils étaient revenus à une légère couleur caramel. La force qu'il avait mis en avant afin de me parler... je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ?

Après avoir rangé l'eau de javel et les serviettes en papier à leur place, je suis sortie timidement pour me rendre à l'endroit où Jasper était assis. Je me suis approchée du canapé, mais j'ai refusé de m'y asseoir. La peur m'empêchait de m'installer aussi près de lui. Il a semblé remarquer mon hésitation. '' - Bella, assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'aies pas peur. ''

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Jasper et je n'ai pas voulu augmenter sa douleur. Je me suis assise dans le canapé, mais j'ai réussi à siéger aussi loin de lui qu'il était humainement possible. Là encore, il l'a remarqué et un soupir de frustration a précédé ses paroles. '' - Je comprends ton hésitation. C'est naturel pour toi d'avoir peur de moi... le vampire qui a essayé de prendre ta vie auparavant. ''

'' - Non, Jasper ! '' Je me suis empressé de corriger son hypothèse. '' - Je ne veux tout simplement pas t'imposer inutilement de la douleur. ''

Il m'a regardé avec un regard intense. '' - Bella... je sais que tu me crains. S'il te plaît, ne me ment pas. ''

Au diable sa capacité à voir à travers mes mensonges. '' - Très bien, Jasper. J'ai peur. '' ai-je admis. '' - Mais ma peur n'est pas entièrement pour ma sécurité. ''

Il a semblé intrigué. '' - Explique-toi. '' M'a-t-il ordonné d'une voix profonde et impérieuse.

J'ai arrêté de le regarder à ce moment-là, mes yeux se sont plutôt concentrés sur les mains pâles qui étaient posées sur mes genoux. J'ai nerveusement plié et déplié mes doigts de manière répétitive. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ce que je voulais dire ? Tellement d'émotions fortes me traversaient en cet instant et j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait lire chacune d'elles. J'avais peur, oui, mais plus pour la sécurité de sa famille. Si je plaçais Jasper dans une situation telle qu'il soit tenté de me tuer à cause de mon sang étalé de façon éhontée, ne souffrirais-je pas mille morts ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que la famille qu'Edward et moi avions tellement adorée ressente ce genre de douleur.

Je n'ai pas osé lever les yeux vers lui pendant que je parlais. '' - Jasper... Je... '' Ma voix tremblait. '' - Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Sache simplement que je veux que toi et ta famille restiez en sécurité. ''

'' - Hhhmm. '' c'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

Il a réfléchi à mes paroles pendant un long moment. Tellement longtemps que je me suis demandé s'il voulait continuer notre conversation. Une partie de moi était prête à déguerpir devant la maladresse de tout cela, mais la partie la plus importante de moi-même voulait savoir exactement ce que Jasper avait voulu dire par « apaiser mon esprit ». Il voulait peut-être utiliser ses compétences de vampire sur moi ? La curiosité m'a submergé et par conséquent, je suis restée sur le canapé, bien décidée à ne pas en bouger jusqu'à ce que Jasper se soit expliqué.

Cela n'a malheureusement pas été le cas. Alors que j'attendais que Jasper se mette à parler, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et nous avons simultanément tourné la tête tous les deux pour voir entrer Jacob Black, le visage meurtrier.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**POV Jasper**

Jacob portait peut-être un masque de fureur, mais je connaissais ses véritables émotions. Il revivait... il revivait parce qu'il avait trouvé Bella. Bien qu'il n'était pas très heureux de voir qui lui tenait compagnie actuellement, c'est là que son masque de fureur entrait en jeu. Il était furieux contre moi et même si je n'avais pas les compétences télépathiques d'Edward, je pouvais deviner pourquoi il m'envoyait un regard meurtrier. Jacob était contrarié que Bella soit avec moi... un vampire.

Le jeune homme s'est arrêté et j'ai pu sentir l'indécision qui le traversait, je me suis douté qu'il se demandait comment nous approcher. Mon premier instinct face à des situations comme celle-ci était d'utiliser mes pouvoirs calmants sur les personnes dans la pièce... sur la fureur de Jacob et la peur de Bella devant sa réaction. J'hésitais cependant. Si j'envoyais des ondes de sérénité, est-ce que cela n'aggraverait pas la situation ? Les loups-garous étaient des créatures fougueuses et j'ai donc décidé de ne pas utiliser mes capacités. Si Jacob soupçonnait que j'étais responsable de son changement d'humeur, je n'étais pas certain de sa réaction et je ne voulais pas aggraver son état.

Un silence épais a recouvert la pièce pendant un temps incommensurable, puis finalement Bella a pris sur elle de nous faire passer d'un silence inconfortable à une conversation maladroite. '' - Jacob... quel est le problème ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

Il a détourné ses yeux noirs brillants de colère de sur moi pour regarder Bella. Puis, libérant un soupir nerveux, il a répondu : '' - '' Bella... j'étais inquiet. Tu ne revenais pas. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ressentais de l'inquiétude, Jake. Qu'as-tu pensé qu'il allait arriver ? As-tu pensé que j'étais tombée dans les toilettes ? '' a demandé Bella en imitant son ton irrité.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Hé bien, je ne sais pas. Nous sommes dans un repaire de vampires. Ma meilleure supposition était que celui-ci était venu ici pour te sucer le sang. '' Il a tourné son regard sur moi pour me lancer un regard furieux. '' - Je t'ai vu la suivre ! ''

J'ai senti la colère commencer à se précipiter à travers mon corps. De toutes les choses dont il pouvait m'accuser, comment osait-il alléguer que je voulais tuer Bella ? S'il me provoquait pour obtenir un combat, je n'allais pas refuser son invitation. Je me suis levé et j'ai émis un grondement menaçant à travers mes dents serrées.

'' - Aller vient, sangsue ! '' a grogné Jacob en retour.

'' - STOP ! ''

Bella s'est levée et dans une tentative pour arrêter les choses avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent, elle a tendu une main et l'a posée contre ma poitrine avant de lever l'autre en direction de Jacob, l'avertissant de rester à sa place. '' - Jake... va dehors. IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ''

Je n'étais pas sûr si le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à se transformer en la grande créature que je savais qu'il pouvait devenir. Son corps tremblait, mais sur l'ordre de Bella, les tremblements de Jacob ont commencé à ralentir. Il a pourtant continué à lancer des regards furieux dans ma direction et a déclaré : '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser ici avec ce monstre. ''

J'ai ouvert la bouche, prêt à répondre à ses insultes, mais Bella m'a devancé : '' - Si, tu vas me laisser seule. J'ai besoin de parler avec Jasper et de lui présenter des excuses pour ton extrême grossièreté. As-tu oublié qu'il a perdu Alice de la même façon que j'ai perdu Edward ? Montre un peu de compassion. ''

Les yeux de Jacob n'ont jamais quitté les miens. Même si je sentais sa fébrilité commencer à reculer, la colère qu'il ressentait envers moi est restée. Puis, par un geste destiné à m'insulter, Jacob a levé son majeur. Je ne pouvais seulement que présumer que cette grossièreté m'était destinée et un petit rire a grondé dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ma réaction a semblé faire enrager davantage mon adversaire et il s'est rapproché de moi.

'' - Dehors ! '' a répété Bella à Jacob.

Après un tel étalage de bravoure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'écoute et j'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu Jacob faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. À la hâte, le jeune homme est sorti par la porte d'entrée nous laissant de nouveau seuls, Bella et moi. Dommage. Avec mon état d'esprit, j'aurais bien apprécié une bonne bagarre, mais bien sûr, je connaissais quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas que je blesse son ami et peu importe à quel point il méritait une bonne raclée. Bella. C'est seulement alors que j'ai pris conscience de la main sur ma poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevée de sa place pendant sa courte altercation verbale. J'ai regardé cette petite main pressée contre moi et j'ai senti la chaleur de celle-ci s'étendre sur ma peau froide. Alors que j'examinais ses doigts délicats, Bella s'est tournée pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai vu ses joues se couvrir d'une rougeur sombre et elle a retiré sa main.

'' -Euh... désolée pour cela. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

'' - Ne sois pas gênée. '' J'ai saisi sa main, espérant lui montrer que je pouvais supporter son contact. '' - Je sais que j'ai gardé mes distances dans le passé, mais sois assurée, Bella, qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de ton sang. ''

La rougeur de son visage s'est intensifiée et a elle doucement retiré sa main de la mienne. '' - Je voulais dire à propos de Jacob. '' a-t-elle bégayé.

'' - Oh, ça. '' ai-je répondu, ne comprenant pas vraiment la soudaine timidité de Bella.

'' - Il peut être un peu protecteur avec moi... surtout maintenant que, Edward... '' Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase et elle a baissé les yeux.

Ne voulant rien de plus qu'alléger la situation actuelle, j'ai agi sans réfléchir et d'un geste extrêmement audacieux, j'ai placé mon index sous son menton et posé mon pouce sur le haut de celui-ci pour lui lever légèrement la tête et qu'elle croise mon regard. Je me suis assuré de la submerger d'autant de sérénité que ma capacité le permettait. '' - Je comprends. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. ''

Au début, Bella n'a pas répondu... ses yeux chocolats noirs étaient insondables. '' - Euh... les funérailles. '' A-t-elle simplement déclaré après un certain temps.

J'ai alors lâché son menton. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter mon aide. '' - Bien sûr. '' lui ai-je répondu. '' - Nous y allons ? '' ai-je demandé devant la porte.

Bella frottait le dos de sa main sur son menton... presque comme si elle voulait enlever la sensation de mon toucher. Curieusement, cela m'a dérangé. '' - Oui. '' Elle a hoché la tête et nous sommes tous les deux sortis de concert par la porte.

L'embarras se déversant de Bella m'a inondé alors que nous nous dirigions vers le lieu de l'enterrement. Je me suis demandé si c'était mon contact qui avait peut-être placé cette émotion en elle. Si je voulais tenir ma promesse à Alice, il fallait que cela soit une expérience enrichissante pour moi. Bella n'aimait pas mon contact. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne.

'' - Jasper. ''

La voix douce et féminine près de moi a ramené mes pensées sur le présent. '' - Oui ? ''

Bella avait cessé de marcher et j'ai attendu la suite. Nous n'étions pas encore visibles des personnes réunies pour les funérailles, nous étions toujours seuls. '' - Merci... pour vouloir m'aider et tout ça. '' Elle s'est frottée la nuque avec nervosité. Ses yeux, refusant de rencontrer les miens, étaient plutôt dirigés sur le sol sous nos pieds.

'' - L'offre est permanente. '' lui ai-je dit, ne voulant pas insister en offrant plus et la faire fuir sans le vouloir.

J'ai vu Bella me faire un clin d'œil, puis elle a rapidement continué à marcher vers les autres. J'ai fait un effort délibéré pour marcher derrière elle.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Pixiestick-cc, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Change Heartache Into Courage, '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**POV Bella**

Je me tenais devant ma fenêtre et je regardais dehors, dans la nuit. Une légère brise traversait les arbres dans le lointain et effleurait doucement les feuilles avant de finalement terminer sa course en venant vers moi. Elle ébouriffait les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de ma queue-de-cheval et j'ai aspiré sa fraîcheur à pleins poumons. Puis, en relâchant l'air, j'ai soupiré... c'était un soupir de défaite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je regardais fixement l'obscurité. Je savais qu'une part de moi espérait que, par miracle, Edward se présente. J'imaginais le voir marcher dans le lointain, son corps divin de nouveau entier. Même si je me l'imaginais, mes yeux ne l'avaient jamais réellement vu démembré. Un frisson a parcouru mon échine à la vision mentale créée par mon cerveau et j'ai rapidement fait disparaître cette pensée.

J'étais resté ici, assise à la fenêtre, depuis mon retour à la maison après l'enterrement. Après avoir couru dans les escaliers et fermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, je m'étais assise dans un fauteuil et rien fait d'autre que regarder la journée se terminer. Assise les bras croisés contre le rebord de ma fenêtre, je regardais le vent jouer doucement avec les éléments du décor devant mes yeux... un arbre, un buisson ou même quelques détritus au hasard qu'un petit parasite avait laissés derrière lui. Ce que je voyais n'avait pas d'importance, parce que mon esprit était ailleurs. Après quelque temps, j'ai posé ma joue contre mes bras, mais j'ai continué à regarder dehors bien après le coucher du soleil. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à mon désir de voir Edward revivre à nouveau. C'était un souhait vraiment stupide, mais cela ne faisait-il pas partie d'une des étapes du deuil, le déni ? Je niais sa mort, même si j'avais été présente à ses funérailles quelques heures plus tôt.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder loin d'Edward pour réfléchir aux événements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir vu les gens se lever pour parler des deux adolescents qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, laquelle avait ensuite explosé. Entendre cela avait été un choc pour moi. Bien sûr, je connaissais la vérité sur la façon dont ils étaient réellement morts, mais jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais pas eu connaissance de l'histoire concoctée pour tous les autres... du moins pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance du fait qu'un clan de vampires vivait à Forks. C'est pourquoi les vies d'Edward et d'Alice s'étaient terminées dans un accident de voiture. Je me suis brièvement demandé comment cet accident avait été mis en scène, sachant que cela finirait par une enquête du département de police de Forks. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'attarder sur cette pensée et, à mon grand étonnement, j'ai trouvé que mon esprit était resté relativement silencieux pendant la cérémonie, quelque chose que je pensais impossible, bien que ce n'ait pas été la plus grosse surprise de la journée. Mon incapacité à pleurer avait été un vrai mystère. J'avais versé tellement de larmes depuis que j'avais appris l'horrible nouvelle à propos de la mort d'Edward et d'Alice que je me demandais si c'était la raison pour laquelle je me sentais émotionnellement drainée. Les avais-je épuisées ? Était-il possible d'être incapable de produire des larmes ?

Peut-être que... Jasper ? C'était peut-être sa capacité à manipuler les émotions qui était la véritable raison de mon apathie pendant le service ?

Non. J'ai secoué la tête à cette idée et j'ai décidé que j'avais suffisamment regardé vainement dans le lointain. Je me suis écartée et j'ai levé les mains pour fermer la fenêtre. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, j'ai commencé à me préparer pour le lit. Les peu judicieuses chaussures à talons aiguilles noires que j'avais portées pour les funérailles avaient déjà été enlevées, cela avait été la première chose que j'avais faite en rentrant à la maison. Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'à passer simplement la robe par-dessus ma tête et me laisser tomber dans mon lit. Je suis restée couché là, en culotte et soutien-gorge, essayant d'ignorer les pensées qui me taraudaient l'esprit.

'' - Jasper. '' ai-je dit tranquillement à personne en particulier.

C'était inutile. Essayer d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé entre nous un peu plus tôt était tout simplement impossible et en poussant un gémissement, je me suis permis de revenir à notre échange. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une explication rationnelle aux raisons pour lesquelles, de tous les vampires que je connaissais, Jasper Hale avait été le seul à me tendre la main. Pas Esmé ni Carlisle, pas Emmett où Rosalie, bien que je doutais que la belle blonde n'ait jamais le désir de me tendre son épaule pour pleurer. Jasper voulait m'aider alors que les autres semblaient ignorer réellement mon existence ou, dans le cas de Rosalie, me mépriser . Dans le fond, je savais que c'était probablement leur façon de me forcer à avancer. Puisque Edward n'était plus dans les environs, quel besoin avais-je d'être autour d'un groupe de vampires quotidiennement ? Pourquoi donc était-ce le seul membre de leur famille qui évitait le plus ma présence qui la recherchait à présent ? La situation semblait vraiment étrange.

J'ai roulé sur le ventre et j'ai enterré mon visage dans un oreiller. En faisant cela, j'ai pu étouffer le cri de frustration produit par mes poumons. J'ai dissimulé mon hurlement afin d'éviter de voir apparaître Charlie. Je n'avais pas besoin que mon père arrive pour voir si j'allais bien. Je savais qu'il était en bas en train de regarder une chose ou une autre à la télévision et, heureusement, Jacob n'était pas avec lui. Après l'attaque insultante envers Jasper dont il avait fait montre à l'intérieur de la maison des Cullen, j'avais dit à mon ombre constante de retourner à la réserve Quileute pour la soirée. J'avais même refusé de monter en voiture avec lui après l'enterrement. Jake devait simplement se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas dire des choses blessantes à mes amis. En entendant ce terme dans mon esprit, je me suis figée. Amis. Est-ce que Jasper et moi étions vraiment amis ? Je savais qu'à un moment donné je l'avais considéré comme une partie de ma famille élargie, mais pouvais-je réellement le considérer comme mon ami ? Le souvenir de Jasper enveloppant ses longs doigts froids doucement autour de ma main chaude est apparu et, sans permission, mon cœur a accéléré.

C'était ridicule !

Me remettant debout, je me suis dirigée vers mon placard et j'ai passé un T-shirt. Ensuite, d'un mouvement rapide, j'ai saisi un jean qui gisait en boule sur le sol. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire, même si je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de convaincre Charlie que ce besoin que je ressentais était suffisamment important pour le mener à bien aussi tard dans la nuit.

J'ai rapidement bondi dans les escaliers et, en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, j'ai entendu la voix un peu troublée de Charlie. '' - Bella ? ''

'' - Je vais juste sortir un peu, papa. '' ai-je répondu, espérant contre tout espoir que cette petite phrase serait suffisante.

C'était un vœu pieux. Comme de juste, après tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois derniers jours, j'aurais dû me douter que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour mon père. Il est apparu devant moi et a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - Crois-tu vraiment que c'est judicieux ? Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as même pas été en mesure de quitter ta chambre et encore moins de conduire ton camion. Bon sang, Bella, tu as commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation simplement en le voyant aujourd'hui. '' m'a-t-il rappelé.

Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde préoccupation. '' - Papa, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. J'ai seulement besoin... j'ai besoin de sortir un peu. '' Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux suppliants.

Finalement, il a enlevé sa main, mais dans un mouvement que je n'avais pas vu venir, Charlie m'a saisi dans ses bras pour m'étreindre férocement. '' - Rentre seulement à la maison, d'accord ? ''

Je n'étais pas habitué à de telles manifestations d'affection de la part de mon père et j'ai combattu l'envie adolescente typique qui me disait de le repousser. Au lieu de cela, je lui ai rendu son étreinte et lui ai dit : '' - Bien sûr. ''

'' - Très bien, alors. '' a-t-il dit en relâchant son emprise sur moi.

Je l'ai vu faire lentement demi-tour pour retourner dans le salon et j'ai secoué la tête avec étonnement. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire face à ce côté de mon père auparavant. Le voir mettre à nu ses sentiments en face de moi était quelque chose de totalement nouveau. J'imagine qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé en seulement quelques jours, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Même quelqu'un d'aussi désabusé que mon père serait affecté par sa fille qui, non seulement avait perdu son petit ami, mais également sa meilleure amie. Même si je me doutais que Charlie avait également perdu un peu de sa Bella pendant ce deuil. J'ai noté mentalement de faire plus d'efforts pour cacher ma souffrance.

Le trajet pour me rendre chez les Cullen n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que je m'y attendais, ce qui, en retour, ne m'a pas donné suffisamment de temps pour rassembler mes pensées et mon courage pour ce que je me préparais à faire. D'une certaine manière, après la brève crise d'angoisse qui s'était produite alors que j'étais assise à l'intérieur de mon véhicule en stationnement, je me suis contrainte à en sortir. Puis, avant que mes nerfs ne me lâchent, j'ai couru à toutes jambes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_N'oublie simplement pas de respirer. _Me suis-je souvenue.

Juste à l'instant où je tendais la main pour frapper à la porte, j'ai été surprise de la voir s'ouvrir. J'ai été d'autant plus stupéfaite quand j'ai vu qui tenait la porte ouverte.

Rosalie debout dans toute sa splendeur, un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres parfaites.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


End file.
